The Weekend Adventure
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Rossi invites the team and their spouses/children over for a weekend at his lake house. General team fic, but mostly Rossi/Strauss with JJ/Will, Hotch/Beth, and maybe some Morgan/Garcia... Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ Hello friends! I wrote this back in July on Livejournal and never posted it here for some reason! I have all of the second chapter done (I think!) and I believe I want this to be only 3 chapters long. I hope you all enjoy! And don't worry, I'm working on the new chapter of Any Moment also! Sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I've been working overtime so my days are hectic. **

**Enough about me - on to the fic!**

* * *

"I think this is a terrible idea," Erin voiced her opinion as she leaned against the kitchen counter of her lover's lake house.

"Well," David replied, washing strawberry juice off his hands from the strawberries he just cut up. "I think you're wrong."

"When don't you think I'm wrong?" she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Touche."

He dried his hands on a dish towel and slung it over his shoulder before stalking across the room towards her. He rest his hands on her hips and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose in the sweet scent of her neck. "I promise things will go well. We all need a break."

The team was on their way over to David's lake house for the weekend. He offered the house to all of them and their spouses/children to relax after having back to back cases. One thing he didn't mention was this his girlfriend (Lover? Partner?) would be joining them. It would come as a surprise and Erin Strauss hated surprises.

"Your team doesn't like me-"

"They don't know you," Dave interrupted. "They'l finally be able to see what I see." He ignored her eye roll and internally smiled when she subconsciously unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. "Trust me, babe."

"They don't even know we're together," she whined and this time David let his grin show.

"Hotch knows," he shrugged. "And one look from him will shut the others up in a heart beat."

Nodding, Erin pulled him closer to her, laying her head on his shoulder and absentmindedly drawing circles on his back with the tips of her nails. The doorbell ringing broke their contact and Erin pleaded with him through her eyes for him to open the door. David gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed down the hallway to the door. He opened it up to find Derek, Penelope, and Reid standing on the front porch with looks of awe on their faces.

"Damn, Rossi," Derek commented. "You've been holding out on us."

David stepped aside with a smile. "Come on in."

The lake house he owned was very spacious, much bigger than his home back in D.C. It had a long driveway that lead to a garage on the side of the house. The back of the house had two decks, one fright off the kitchen and another off the basement, leading to the backyard and the lake. There were four bedrooms upstairs with two bathrooms attached to the smaller rooms and one in the hall between the two bigger rooms. The master bedroom was on the main floor next to the den. The kitchen and dining room were open and the living room was off to the side, separated by a wall.

David grabbed Penelope's bags for her and lead his three friends up the stairs to their rooms. "Reid and Morgan can share this room since there are separate beds," he gestured to the left, "and Penelope, you and Blake can share this one." He placed her bags down in the room to the right of the hall bathroom. "I'll have JJ and Will next to you and Hotch and Beth will be in the bedroom next to Reid and Morgan." He looked at the two men as they set their luggage down in the room they were sharing. "Also, there's a blow up mattress for Jack and Henry to share in your room. I figured we'd give the couples some alone time."

Derek and Spencer agreed and David turned to walk out. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Take your time settling in."

He entered the kitchen to find Erin sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea in her hand. "Did you tell them I'm here?"

"No, actually, I forgot that part," he confessed to her as he began chopping vegetables.

"David!" she scolded him and he laughed, upsetting her more. "It's not funny! I don't want to get bombarded."

"Er," she glared at the nickname, but he continued anyway, "you'll be fine. I doubt they'll be surprised."

She scrunched her nose up in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

He didn't answer her and she didn't press him for one. It was a team of profilers after all, Erin supposed they wouldn't be all that shocked. She stood up and walked around the bar, setting her teacup in the sink before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He continued to chop the food in front of him, not giving reaction, but she felt the muscles in his back relax at her touch. Just as she reached up to press a kiss to the back of his ear, a deep voice boomed from the hallway.

"Damn, Rossi, this place is-" the voice of Derek Morgan stopped when he entered the kitchen, causing Reid and Garcia to bump into him from behind. Erin stiffened, but didn't let go of David. If anything, she pressed herself closer to him, almost using him as a human shield.

"Derek, why did you stop?" Penelope questioned from behind him as she and Reid tried to look past him.

"Chief Strauss," Morgan greeted as he hesitantly stepped further into the room, ignoring the gasps of Reid and Garcia behind him. "I, uh, didn't expect to see you here."

"Agent Morgan," she nodded her head at him. "I can't say the same about you."

The room was filled with tension before Erin let out a smile, resting her chin on David's shoulder. Derek smirked and wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulder and he guided her into the room, a still slightly confused Reid following behind them.

JJ and Will arrived with Henry shortly after Hotch did, who had Beth and Jack in tow. Garcia had chosen the wise idea to call JJ and warn her that Strauss was there and was not only wear jeans and flip-flops, but that it appeared she and Rossi were a couple.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," JJ said over the line as Will drove next to her. "I always knew there was something between them. Plus, you and Spence spotted them at the hotel a while back, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was just a one-time thing!" Penelope had exclaimed from where she sat on the bed in her room, the door closed to keep wondering ears out. "You should see how comfortable she is here, Jayje. She looks so human. It's unsettling."

While JJ and Will were settling into their room and Hotch, Beth, and the rest of the gang were chatting away in the kitchen, the doorbell rang, signalling Blake's arrival.

"I'll get it," Erin announced and excused herself from the others. She opened the front door and bit her lip at Alex's blank stare. "Alex, welcome," she greeted with a smile that, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't reach her eyes. There was definitely still some tension between them, even after Blake's forgiveness of Erin's actions years prior.

Alex stepped into the house slowly, offering a thank you as Erin took one of her bags for her. "Erin, I didn't realize you would be here as well this weekend."

"Yeah, well, neither did anyone else." She lead Alex to her room as they continued to chat. "Dave wanted to keep it on the down-ow and I cannot for the life of me figure out why. Hell," she shrugged, I don't even think he knows why," she shrugged. 'Probably cause no one would have come if they knew the Ice Queen would be here,' her mind told her.

Alex let out a small smile, slipping her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "So, where's the rest of the team?"

Everyone was gathered on the patio in the backyard talking and nursing drinks. Erin, Will, and Hotch stood at the grill next to Dave while he cooked hamburgers and hotdogs and Henry and Jack were playing with their Uncles, Derek and Reid. The girls were sat at a circle table not too far from the grill, gossiping and telling stories. Erin was staying close to David subconsciously, still nervous about engaging with the others who she knew were just as distressed around her as she was around them. She almost cringed when Penelope walked up to chat with her, not knowing if she could take her bubbly personality at the moment.

"Ma'am, why don't you come sit with the girls for some girl talk?" Penelope suggested with ease. "You deal with enough testosterone at work."

Erin exchanged a look with David and he stepped back from the grill for a moment to peck her pouting lips. "Mingle, Er."

She shot another glare at him before following Garcia to the table filled with women. She just listened to the girls chatter for a few minutes until she heard her name and she raised her eyes from her cup of water. "I'm sorry, what?"

Penelope smiled, knowing the Section Chief was uncomfortable. "We asked how long you and Rossi have been an item."

Erin raised her eyebrows and was about to protest the question when Blake spoke. "Come on, Erin. We're off the clock." Alex nodded her head at her. "You can tell us."

Erin sighed and shook her head. "It's not a matter of being off the clock, it's a matter of privacy."

"Ma'am," JJ spoke and Erin turned her eyes to the blonde. "Whatever is share here stays within the team. We're not looking for ammunition. We're women who like girl talk."

Erin bit her lip and looked at the other four women before acquiescing. "Well, back in May, a few days prior to Miss Jereau's wedding, the day when two unsubs were holding hostages in the bank," she waited until the women nodded in understanding, "that was the first time."

"I knew it!" Garcia exclaimed and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Erin's head swiveled to her left in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Penelope visibly gulped, unsure of the outcome of telling her boss that she knew of her affair. "Well, that morning, Reid and I were at a convention at the same hotel and we spotted Rossi leaving. Then we saw you coming out a minute later and we put two and two together." Gaining confidence, Penelope leaned forward and smirked. "I didn't realize it was more than a one-night stand."

"It wasn't," David interjected as he set a tray of burgers and hotdogs down on the long table next to them. "Not at first. We planned to let things be after that night, but then at JJ and Will's wedding we-"

"They get the point, David. No need to paint a picture." An embarrassed Erin cut him off and the ladies laughed along with David.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and whispered, "relax, baby," in her ear before kissing it as well. He stood up and winked at the rest of the women and then headed back to the grill. Erin took a deep breath, silently thanking Beth for changing the subject from relationships to movies.

"Food's up!" David shouted and everyone began to dig in.

Around 9 pm, after the dishes were done and the young boys were in bed, the team settled into the living room to drink wine and talk. Derek and Penelope shared the loveseat while JJ, Will, Hotch, and Beth sat on the couch. David sat in his large recliner with Erin in his lap (despite her earlier protests) with her legs swinging over the arm of the chair and David's arm across her belly.

"So, Bossman," Penelope began. "What do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

David absentmindedly played with Erin's fingers that lay idle in her lap while he spoke. "Well, KItten," Erin's eyebrows shot up at the nickname for the tech girl, but David acted as if he didn't notice. "I figured when everyone woke in the morning that we would all eat a big breakfast, change into our swimsuits, gather stuff for the boat, and head out to the lake for the day."

Erin took her eyes off her lover's face to address JJ and Hotch. "We also have tubes so the boys can ride them behind the boat if you're okay with that."

"That sounds great," Aaron nodded and JJ and Will muttered their agreement.

"Swell," David said before checking his watch. 10:30, it read. He patted Erin's leg, signalling her to slip off his lap so he could stand. "Well, if you lot don't mind, I'm off to bed. Stay up as long as you like, and if you need to leave the house for some reason, come get me or the alarm will go off." He grabbed Erin's hand as she bid the rest of the team goodnight and then they stalked off towards their bedroom.

The team exchanged looks and sat in silence for a moment, taking the evening in. "Soooo," Penleope drawled out, "is anyone else really confused?" A murmur of the word "yes" rang out throughout the room.

"I don't see where the confusion comes from," Hotch spoke up. "We all knew something was there, it was only a batter of time before it happened."

"Yes," Derek agreed. "A few nights of unbridled, passionate sex, most definitely. But a full out committed relationship? Never saw it coming."

"Well, if you think about it," Blake said, "like Rossi said earlier, they started out only having a sexual relationship."

"Besides," Reid interjected, "Like most "no strings attached" relationships, at least one, if not both, parties will develop feelings for the other. It's statistically inevitable."

"But their animosity at work is palpable," JJ shook her head.

Alex nodded. "If anything, the fighting is what most likely sparked the lust."

Hotch stood up, offering a hand to Beth to help her stand as well. "We should all get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Giving orders even off the clock," Garcia grumbled under her breath and Hotch smirked.

"I told you this was a terrible idea," Erin commented from the bed as David exited the bathroom in a pair of boxers.

"I still think you're wrong," he shook his head at her and crawled into bed while she put lotion on her hands and arms. He loved that she only wore his over-sized t-shirts and a pair of panties to bed. It made for easy access when he was in the mood. Which was most of the time.

"They've been talking behind our backs all day!" she exclaimed, setting the bottle of lotion on the nightstand. She turned off the lamp, darkening the room so the only light was from the moon outside the window. "It's humiliating!"

"I have not heard one negative comment all day, Erin," Dave sighed and rolled over to wrap his arms around her waist, his head laying against her bosom.

"You don't have to hear it, Dave. You can see it in their eyes. They've been judging us."

"Erin," David whine and reached up to kiss her neck. "Since when do you care about what people think?"

"Since forever."

David paused his attempts at seduction to look at her, but her face was turned away from him. He felt her chest rise and fall beneath him as she took in shuddering breaths. "Er," he whispered, his hand grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He could see the build up of tears behind her eyes and his heart swelled in sadness, upset that it was most likely his fault she was so scared about this weekend. He should have eased her into getting to know the team, not trap her with them for an entire weekend. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

Erin shook her head and turned her body so her chest was pushed against his, her face finding the crook of his neck. "I'm just so scared, David. What we have is so special and I"m afraid that by telling people, especially your friends, that we will change and I don't want to change. I like what we have now."

"Baby," David ran his fingers through her hair gently to calm her down. "We do have something special, you're right. But my team is my family, I couldn't not tell them." He felt her nod against him, snuggling even closer. "And we will change, but we will also grow. Together."

She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, trying to wipe her fears away with his touch. David moved his hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. After a moment they parted, content with just watch each other catch their breaths from the intensity of the kiss.

"Jesus," David breathed out. "When did we become some cheesy 50s romance movie?"

Erin laughed into his chest before pushing him so he lay on his back and then she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Well, we could turn the heat up a bit, if ya want?" She raised her eyebrow at him in a suggestive manner and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

**A/N: Allllllrighty, end chapter one! I'm keeping this as lighthearted and drama-free as possible, but I couldn't resist the little moment with David and Erin discussing her insecurities. So, please comment and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Erin stood behind the kitchen island with a cup of hot coffee held nimbly between her hands. It was about 7 AM and she was sure the parental members of the team were about to be woken up any minute now by their children. David had yet to get up, but she didn't mind letting him sleep in. After their activities last night that kept them up well past 2 am, she figured he could use a few extra winks this morning. Just as she took a sip from her mug, the telltale sounds of little feet running about the hardwood floor greeted her ears and brought a soft smile to her lips. Not 2 minutes later, JJ and Hotch entered the kitchen unwillingly being dragged by Henry and Jack.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Coffee," JJ grumbled.

Erin turned to the cabinets behind her and pulled out two coffee mugs and then picked up the caraf that held the coffee, pouring a generous amount in each cup. "There's cream in the fridge and the sugar is in this jar," she pointed to a ceramic jar on the island.

The two sleepy agents mumbled their thanks and went about fixing their coffee the way they like just as their respective others entered the kitchen with Alex and Reid trailing behind.

"I'm assuming Miss Garcia and Agent Morgan are late sleepers?" she asked Alex.

"Yup," she nodded. "As soon as they smell bacon they'll be up and ready to go, though."

Erin smiled lightly and set her mug down. "I'll go wake David so he can help me get started on breakfast."

She turned and head out the kitchen and down the hall to the double doors on the right. Erin crept into the room and slowly stalked up to the bed she shared with David. He was sound asleep and snoring while laying on his back. He luckily was awake enough last night to put his pajama pants back on before falling asleep. She would be a lot more embarrassed than he if one of his coworkers found him nude on his bed. He would take pride in staying up late and fucking his lover - she would be mortified.

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, Erin placed a hand on his bare chest, her fingers gently running through the coarse hair that lay there. "David," she cooed. "David, its time to get up."

His eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light in the room. "What time is it?" he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"7:27." she told him. "Most of the team is awake." She leaned down and kissed him. "I told them I came to get you so you could make breakfast."

He groaned and rolled over into his side as she giggled. "Come on, don't make me force you out of this bed." She knew full well that he would never protest to her coaxing him out of bed - she usually resorted to dirty touches and things that they usually would finish against the wall of the shower, but they weren't alone and he wouldn't take too kindly to her arousing him and then leaving him hanging the rest of the day.

Groaning once more, David sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as a yawn drew from his lips. Erin stood up and took a step towards the door, but was stopped as David grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her back to him, causing her to stumbled a bit and sit on his lap. "David! What are you-"

She was cut off by his mouth molding to hers. Erin whimpered and parted her lips to slide her tongue against his. His hands caressed her robe covered back and hers lay idle on his shoulders. He parted from her reluctantly and lay his head on her shoulder, mumbling "good morning" into her neck.

She hummed a response and kissed his hair before moving off his lap and out the door. She returned to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients for pancakes. JJ and Reid immediately came over to help and Alex asked where they dishes were so she could set the dining room table. David entered the room 5 minutes after Erin, also sporting a robe. His coworkers were in their pajamas still and he smiled at the sight of his extended family. He began making bacon and eggs for everyone while JJ and Reid made the pancakes, goofing around with each other like they were brother and sister. Just as Alex predicted, not 2 minutes after David began making the bacon did Morgan and Garcia suddenly appear in the kitchen.

"Good morning, kids!" Dave exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Everything smells amazing," Garcia said. "More than amazing. Phenomenal. Is phenomenal more than amazing? Cause it should be."

Everyone laughed and a few minutes later the table was set and the team was sat down to eat. Erin took a moment to look at her surroundings, a smile tweaking the edge of her lips. Even though she was just starting to get closer to these people they already were beginning to feel like family. Her own children were invited to join them this weekend, but her two oldest had work and her youngest was away at camp. She was disappointed they couldn't make it, but the people surrounding her were slowly making up for it. She turned her head to look at David just as he placed his hand on top of her thigh under the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, his hand tracing patterns over the fabric of her robe.

"I'm wonderful," she told him honestly and he grinned in delight.

* * *

After breakfast everyone went to their rooms to change into their swimsuits and to apply sunscreen. Erin had thrown her hair up in a messy bun atop her head and walked the expanse of the master bedroom, naked, waiting for David to emerge from the bathroom.

"David," she called out. "Hurry up, I left my bathing suit in there!"

The door immediately opened and David appeared in the doorway, her black one piece bathing suit dangling from his fingers. "You are not wearing this," he said simply.

"David," she started to protest, but he stopped her by stepping forward and pressing his body to hers. He had donned his swim trunks while he was in the bathroom, but had yet to put on his t-shirt.

"Erin, this is ugly," he tossed the offending suit to the floor in disgust. "I know you have a much prettier swimsuit to wear."

"I am not wearing that," she hissed without malice. "Your team-"

"Will be insanely envious of the beautiful woman I get to sleep with every night," he interrupted, running his hands down her back to cup the swell of her ass. "You have a beautiful body and you should be proud to show it off." Noticing her biting her lip and averting her gaze nervously, David lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers softly. "Please?"

Erin moved out of his embrace and walked to the armoir to pull out her two piece teal colored swimsuit. It was a halter top that encased her large breasts and clasped at the back like a bra. Her bottoms were normal swimsuit bottoms that showed off her tanned legs. She stepped in front of the mirror after she put the garments on her body and placed her hands on her hips to observe her body. She supposed he was right - she wasn't exactly embarrassed by her figure. She had a flat tummy despite a few stretch marks from childbirth, toned legs that she knew drove David absolutely wild, and a pair of a supple breasts that retained their shape even after breastfeeding three children.

David came up behind her and sneaked his arms around her waist, his lips connecting with the back of her neck under the knot of the halter. "You are so gorgeous, Erin," he whispered in her ear. "And if it weren't for the other 10 people waiting on us outside this room, I'd take you right here on the floor or against the wall."

She moaned and turned her head to capture his lips and pressed her ass back against his crotch so she could feel his growing erection. "If you play your cards right," she mumbled against his lips, "I may let you whisk me away at the lake while the others are preoccupied."

It was David's turn to moan and they were about to kiss again when a timid knock sounded on their door, breaking them apart.

"Dave, Erin, we're all ready to go," Hotch's voice was muffled on the other side of the door.

"We'll be out in a minute, Aaron," David called and reluctantly separated himself from Erin's inviting body. He applied his sunscreen and threw on a t-shirt as Erin grabbed her sunglasses and pulled her white swimsuit cover up over her head. They stepped into their flip flops and headed out the bedroom door hand in hand.

Once the boat was stocked with two coolers filled with drinks and food, tubes, towels, and fishing poles, everyone boarded the vessel and put on life jackets. David's boat wasn't necessarily yacht size, but in was rather large with a room below for storage and extra supplies. He got behind the wheel with Erin by his side while Morgan and Will untied the boat from the dock. They set off on the beautiful lake and David drove around the large expanse of the lake to point out certain little landmarks, smiling and waving at other families that came out to enjoy the sun as well. He found a nice secluded area behind a small cliff and turned the boat off while Hotch dropped the anchor on the side to keep the boat from drifting.

The team stood up and removed their life jackets to reapply sunscreen and grab some floating devices to swim. Jack and Henry jumped into the clear lake followed by Will, Morgan, and Hotch. JJ tied her hair up in a bun similar to Erin's and adjusted her bikini top before easing herself into the warm water. Erin complimented Garcia on her beautiful salmon colored 50s style swimsuit. It was a one-piece halter that had a short skirt at the bottom, just enough to cover her behind. Alex wore a black one-piece that bore a large resemblance to the one David had tossed away in their bedroom an hour ago. He smirked at Erin and she rolled her eyes in return.

After Penelope and Alex cannonballed into the lake together, David removed his t-shirt and picked up a noodle before turning to Erin and lightly smacking her ass with it. She squealed and he laughed heartily, ignoring the looks from his team in the water. Erin removed her cover up and moved swiftly towards him, but he jumped quickly into the lake before she could reach him. She walked to the edge of the boat and waited for him to come back up and then she also jumped in and latched herself onto his back as he laughed.

Morgan swam back to the boat and retrieved a nerf football before returning to the water. They boys threw the football around while Jack and Henry splashed the girls. At one point, the football hit Penelope in the head and she squealed loudly. In a second she was swimming fast across the water to Derek who threw the ball in her direction and latched her arms around his neck, playfully dunking him under water. The team laughed, having a great time relaxing and enjoying their time away from the office.

"Why don't we get a round of tubing in before lunch?" David asked.

They made their way back to the boat and dried off before applying more sunscreen. Hotch helped the boys back into their life jackets while Dave and Will secured the tube onto the back of the boat.

"I'll go with them," Morgan suggested. "Its a big enough tube and I don't want them to get nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Jack announced and Aaron smiled brightly.

"We know you're not, buddy." He crouched down to his son's eye level. "Uncle Derek just wants you to be safe."

Everyone settled themselves and then Dave started the boat after receiving the "OK" sign from Derek.

* * *

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME." Jack exclaimed as he climbed back into the boat.

"Mommy!" Henry squealed. "Did you see what I did?!"

"You were amazing!" JJ replied, giving her little man a tight squeeze and a kiss.

"I don't feel well," Derek mumbled as he sat down next to Alex who laughed.

"Too much out there for you?" she asked, nudging his shoulder.

"I'm too old for that kind of stuff."

Erin snorted, handing him a towel. "You and me both," she said. "David got me out there once a few months ago. I was so tense holding on to that damn thing that I couldn't walk or move my arms for a week."

"To be honest," David interjected with a sly grin. "I don't think it was the tubing that caused your inability to walk."

Erin's jaw practically hit the floor and a few members of the team whistled and gave them both haughty looks. She glared at them, but there was amusement in her eyes and her lips were twitching slightly to stifle a smirk.

"Who's hungry?" Will asked.

* * *

"They're going to suspect we're doing something naughty."

"I thought we were doing something naughty?" Erin raised her eyebrow as she circled her arms around his neck.

"We are acting like teenagers," David pecked her lips and pulled back. "They'll never let me live it down."

"Why do you care so much? You're a grown man."

"I work with children."

At that, Erin threw her head back and laughed. David grinned and nuzzled his nose in her exposed neck, placing a few lingering kisses on her flesh. "How long have we been gone?"

"I'd say about twenty minutes," he said. "We should get back."

She nodded and latched onto his back again and they swam around the rock towards the boat that wasn't too far away.

"Where have you been?" Penelope asked.

"Exploring," David answered simply and Erin looked everywhere but at the team.

"Sure you were," Derek muttered with a twinkle in his eye and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"So," David suddenly exclaimed. "Who's up for tubing again?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Gahh, don't like ending this chapter here, but it's the best I can do. Haha I actually edited out an entire sex scene to keep this rated T. Just a random fact. Anyway, let me know what ya think!**


End file.
